It Might Be Fun
by missmelsie
Summary: "Why not swim naked? You could try it together ... might be fun." Haley takes their therapist's advice in order to reconcile with Nathan. My take on what we didn't get to see in 5x13!


**Author's note: Firstly, a massive thank you to everyone who read, liked and reviewed my first story! It seriously means more than all the Slutty Wedding Sex scenes in the world to me. I really appreciate it!**

 **This fic popped into my head thanks to some incredible conversations with some lovely new friends. As amazing as Mark Schwahn is for all he's given us, he will never be forgiven for teasing us with the concept of Naley skinny dipping and not delivering. WHY would their therapist suggest swimming together naked if they're not going to show us?! As much as I** **adored** **their reconciliation scene in 5x13, this is my attempt at showing all the things we didn't get to see. I hope you enjoy it, and if so, please let me know – I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!**

It had been her mom's idea to go to therapy.

She had suggested it when Haley had finally broken down over the phone and confessed to her mother everything that had been going on between her and Nathan for the past 4 months.

Lydia had, in her calm and supportive way, reminded her youngest daughter that her husband loved her very much, and their marriage was not something to throw away. She had reminded Haley that her marriage shouldn't play victim to Jamie's accident in the pool and abduction, that a divorce would not erase what happened. This time, Haley's plan to fix everything wasn't going to work. Jamie needed his father. Haley needed Nathan. Nathan needed them both.

Although Haley knew her mom was right (she usually was), she knew Nathan would never go for it. Haley had had a front row seat to what a disaster therapy had been for the Scott family in high school. Nathan would refuse to go to therapy with her, there would be no other options, and, once again, the golden couple would be facing divorce papers.

Which was why, when she finally had the courage to pick up the phone, and had calmed the twisting in her stomach at the sound of his eager and hopeful "Hello?", she was shocked beyond comprehension when Nathan readily agreed to attend therapy with her. He had been the first one to arrive to their first session, hands jammed in his jeans pocked as he stood up immediately once she'd walked in the door. She could feel the way he restrained himself from stepping forward and pulling her into his arms – she'd had to do the same thing.

And here they were, one month later. They were no longer arriving at their sessions separately. Nathan had returned home, albeit to the spare bedroom. But there was hope in their eyes, and Nathan's heart nearly bungee-jumped out of his chest when Haley's warm hand found his as they walked to their car after today's session. After their therapist, Olivia, had assured them that she knew they would be ok.

At the door of their bedroom, the bedroom that they hadn't shared in over a month, Nathan had told her how overwhelming her kindness was. He had looked at her with all the love and adoration he'd felt over their 5 years together and told her she was sexy as hell. Haley had bit her lip and looked down, pretending to busy herself with a blanket as Nathan walked away down the stairs.

She knew. She knew how much he loved her. Despite her insecurities, she knew that Nathan would forever be faithful to her. She'd watched countless of cheerleaders throw themselves at him, gorgeous co-eds laugh every time he opened his mouth, looking for excuses to touch him and pair up with him for college assignments. She knew that, despite their odd pairing in a world where the high school King Jock would never date the Nerd Queen, that he would never want anyone else. Haley knew their bond went beyond physical attraction – although, hell, there was a massive amount of that, too. Nathan loved her heart, her soul and her body. It was Haley and Haley alone that had saved him. Had given him refuge, love and a child. No one else.

Glancing out the window, Haley had failed to notice how dark the sky was becoming since she and Nathan had returned home. Taking a deep, calming breath, she looked towards her closet and made up her mind.

Haley was Tutor Girl. And Tutor Girl always did her homework.

A few minutes and a final check of her hair later, Haley made her way into the kitchen, where she found Nathan leaning over the counter reading a magazine. He'd needed the distraction to stop berating himself for walking away earlier, without forcing Haley to acknowledge his compliments. Olivia the therapist had assured them that they would be ok, but Nathan wasn't totally convinced. The only person who could really make them ok was Haley, and if she didn't even know how sexy he thought she was, how much he wanted her, how could they ever be ok?

He knew it was all his fault. After the way he'd treated her and Jamie since his accident, he hadn't stopped to think about the wringer he'd put his wife through. He had thought that their kiss, full of hope and promise as Haley had put his trophies back on the shelves, had said everything he needed to say, but he realized now he'd missed so much. There was a weakness and vulnerability to Haley that she hadn't had before. Having _that_ _woman_ in her house to care for her son and be alone with her husband was too much for Post-Accident Haley. And what had he done? Nothing. Just let _that woman_ continue to try and seduce him, swim naked for him, kiss him, get in the shower with him. He had broken something that he thought was unbreakable: Haley's trust in him.

Realizing that he was no longer alone in the kitchen, Nathan glanced up, eyes widening in surprise and incredulity as the woman of his previous thoughts - and every thought he'd had in 5 years - stood before him. The black dress clung to the curves of her hips and stopped well above her knees. Gold beading sat snugly and glinted over Haley's firm, round breasts as the fabric between them dipped low enough to a place where only Nathan's tongue had travelled.

Sexy. As. Hell.

Haley cleared her throat nervously. "I realized that you hadn't seen this dress on me yet."

Nathan shook his head slowly as his eyes travelled hungrily over her body. The inhalation he'd taken in order to breathe had dried out any moisture in his mouth and he desperately tried to get his tongue to work. "No. I hadn't."

His long legs covered the distance between him and his wife in two strides. He stood tall above a barefoot Haley, his dilated pupils taking in the expanse of visible skin on her shoulders and chest. "Hales. You look …." Trailing off, Nathan shook his head helplessly. Uninvited celibacy for over 5 months could do serious brain damage to a man. His thoughts were muddled with what he wanted to tell his wife and what he wanted to write in a heartfelt thank you card to Brooke Davis for that dress. All he could do was offer the words he'd said before.

"Sexy as hell."

Haley stared up into her husband's ice blue eyes, nodding to herself as the look on his handsome face reinforced her thoughts earlier in their bedroom. This man wanted her and only her. No polka-dotted bikini-wearing seductress was going to change that.

Haley's right arm crossed over her breasts, holding her dress as the fingers on her left hand found the zipper and dragged it down. Nathan continued to stare as she removed her hands and the dress plummeted down her body and to the floor in a puddle. With another glance at the darkening sky, Haley sauntered to the doors and headed outside.

Her short, dark hair swung as she turned her head to look at a stunned Nathan over her shoulder. "Would you like to join me?" She echoed the words they'd heard earlier in the therapist's office: "It might be fun."

Nathan had zoned in on Haley's firm, bare ass, following it as she swayed into the pool, so it took several seconds before his brain clicked into gear and he came hurtling through the doors, belt buckle undone and shirt blinding his vision and he desperately tugged it over his head. It was a further few seconds before he realized he couldn't remove his jeans with his shoes on. Finally he stood undressed at the edge of the pool, his bare, muscular chest heaving as he looked at his wife.

The pool water was rippling around Haley's body as the first drops of rain started to fall. The tips of her dark hair were wet and curled over her slender shoulders. Above the water line, Haley's pink nipples had puckered into tight buds and Nathan knew he had to get his hands, or mouth, or both, on them immediately or he might die.

Haley kept her gaze on her husband as he took her in, her skin prickling in anticipation. Nathan had been right, earlier in the therapist's office, when he said that she didn't look at him the way she used to. Nathan's accident and subsequent mood, starting a new career, raising a child when she still felt like a child herself at times – all of that had gotten in the way of the raw sexual desire she had always felt for the man that stood before her. But she felt it again today.

His glorious body stood out in contrast to the grey clouds around them. Even Haley's life-long love of reading and English education couldn't provide her with the words to describe his perfection as she watched strong, defined muscles on his arms and back move as he dove into the water to join her. 

In his haste to get to her, Nathan lost his footing on the slippery pool tiles, 6'2" of muscle and sexual energy splashing ungracefully into the water. Haley pressed her lips into a tight line, unsuccessfully trying to hide her giggles, seeing the humor of Nathan's determination disrupting their sexually-charged moment.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Nathan's low voice asked as he pulled himself up and towered above her, water sluicing off his hair and onto his shoulders, dripping in rivulets down his sculpted chest.

Haley shuddered, her nipples tightening even further at the sound of his guttural voice.

"I thought it was kinda funny," she giggled coyly, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and gazing up at her man through her wet eyelashes.

Nathan wasn't sure his cock could get any harder. Haley often instigated their intimate moments together, but it had been a long, long time since he had seen her this flirty – hell, this comfortable in his presence. Watching the water lap around her naked body as the rain continued to fall was too much, and he wondered how the hell they'd had this pool for so long and never swum naked together before. Sex in the shower had always been a favorite location, why hadn't they had the presence of mind to try the pool?

Thoughts of the accident and how he had behaved shortly after they had moved into this house disappeared in a flash as Haley started to move. Her hands pushed her wet hair off her face and continued south to cup her pert breasts, offering them up to him as her thumbs circled her hard, rosy nipples. Nathan watched, open-mouthed and entranced as her hands slid against her smooth white skin of her stomach and disappeared into the water. Through the blue hue, he could make out her hand between her legs, its movement hazy as the water rippled with her actions and the falling rain.

Haley still had that coy, seductive look on her face when she spoke, her voice cutting through Nathan's lust-filled mind. "Are you going to make me do all the work?"

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

Instantly, Nathan grabbed the wrist of the hand that had been toying between her thighs and pulled her flush against his tall, hard form. Both tasted chlorine and rain water off the other as their tongues tangled in a desperate dance of domination. Nathan's hands kneaded Haley's breasts as she moaned loudly, tipping her head to the sky. Haley took advantage of the buoyancy of the water as she twined her legs around her husband's hips and tanged her hands in his wet, dark hair.

"Nathan…"

They had been together long enough, but even so, there was no mistaking the desperation in Haley's breathless plea. With her legs still wrapped around him, Nathan walked them to the steps of the pool and laid Haley on her back across them.

He stood back, momentarily entranced by the water moving over his wife's body. It had been over 5 months since had seen Haley like this: naked, legs open and inviting, look of love and want in her eyes. He remembered their last lovemaking session: he had found her in their bedroom getting dressed before his shoe launch party. She had laughed when he threw her onto the bed; he'd had to silence her complaints that she'd have to redo her hair with hot, wet kisses that they couldn't control. Nathan remembered it all too well, images flickering through his mind during the lonely nights since their separation.

Now everything had changed, and he wasn't about to lose it.

Bracing his hands on the steps above Haley's head, he plunged into her wetness in one, sure stroke. Haley cried out in pleasure as Nathan's head dropped to her shoulder.

"Fuck…" he hadn't expected her to be this tight, as her inner muscles clamped firmly around him. How had he survived so long without this feeling?

With his feet slipping again on the pool steps, Nathan knelt with one knee outside of Haley's spread legs, the other foot planted on the step above as he plunged in and out of her. Haley's hands flew above her to intertwine with Nathan's as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts.

"God … Nathan … ohh…" Haley chanted in time with the feeling of Nathan filling her entirely. She had never been with anyone before him, had nothing to compare to the sensation of Nathan inside of her, but she knew there would never be anyone else made so perfectly for her, who could make her feel the way Nathan did.

Moving her hands to run over Nathan's back, as the muscles shifted with his movement, she watched her husband's handsome face. His eyes tightly shut, mouth pressed firmly together in concentration. She knew that face, knew that despite his body threatening to betray him, he was determined to make her climax first.

The gentle stroking of her hands on his face caused Nathan's eyes to open, only to see one of Haley's hands move to her clit while the other teased a nipple. Watching her pleasure herself sure as hell wasn't going to prevent his impending orgasm.

He moved his mouth to her neck, to the sweet spot over her pulse that had cuss words falling from her pretty lips. Nathan licked away the rain water as moved his mouth over her face and neck, desperately tasting her as he tried to bring her over the edge with him. Haley writhed in pleasure, in unexplainable ecstasy over the sensation of his mouth, his cock, her own fingers, the rain and pool water. She could feel every muscle in her body tightening, squeezing, close to release.

"Oh God … Nathan … I'm so close. I'm so close, baby."

It was hearing her sweet voice, breathless and happy, saying words he hadn't heard for nearly half a year that pushed him over the edge as he spilled inside of her with a loud groan of gratification.

Hearing her husband above her and feeling his cock pulse with his orgasm against her impossibly tight walls caused Haley to join Nathan in climax, as she cried out his name.

They collapsed together, weightless in the water against the steps of the pool, chests heaving as they caught their breath. Haley's hands gripped onto Nathan's slick back as she held him tightly to her.

"I love you, baby," Nathan whispered a few moments later, resting his forehead against hers and cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much. I always will. Always."

The tenderness in Nathan's eyes bought tears to Haley's as she offered him a beaming smile. "I love you, too. Forever."

Their breaths began to even out as they recovered, rain continuing to splash and dance over them, as if it was excited to see them together again, blessing their reunion.

Haley giggled as she pulled Nathan to her for another kiss. "Olivia was so right."

"Right about what?"

"Swimming together naked. That _was_ fun."

 _THE END_


End file.
